Feelings
by FreshFace
Summary: Felt found troubles in expressing what he feels for a certain someone. FeltxViese


**Hey hoooo guys, I've decided to write a fanfic on Atelier Iris 2 since I have finished playing it and kicking Palaxius's sorry bum. I had always shipped FeltxViese so decided to write a fanfiction on the aftermath of their battle with Palaxius. Sorry if the characters are a bit off. :P**

* * *

Ever since the battle with Palaxius was over, Felt returned to Eden. Back to the life he formerly led alongside Viese with the addition of Iris to their home.

It does gets a little boring, he admit it that much. However, he didn't complain much because he missed a lot about Eden ever since he left for Belkhyde.

The mana holygrounds… the people he had known… but what he missed most was Viese's radiant smile and her occasional nagging.

Ah… Viese.

Felt found it difficult to explain this overwhelming feeling he possessed towards the girl he had grew up with.

He couldn't understand it and often dismiss it as just 'siblings concern'.

At first, what Felt thought he was feeling was merely just … well, it had been odd. All his life he grew up with Viese. He had known her better than he know anyone else and vice versa. They shared the same values, the same meals, the same house, the same room… just not the same bed. And at that thought, Felt face went red and he suddenly felt himself stirred on the inside.

All this while, he had acknowledge her as his siblings and now suddenly he has this mixed emotion within him he couldn't explain.

Not wanting to dig deeper into the subject, Felt got up and looked up at the blue sky with the sounds of birds chirping in the background and he couldn't helped but to form a smile.

This is the very world that he and his friends fought to save.

As he walked away from the place where once the Azure Azoth once rested, he noticed a familiar girl approaching along with a younger girl, both smiling his way and waved at him.

"We were looking for you, Felt! You had us worried." Viese pouted, hands both rested on her waist as she tried to look angry but ended up looking adorable… did he just…thought of that?

"Brother Felt, we made dinner. Let's eat together." Exclaimed Iris who is always excited for dinner.

Felt smiled nervously as he tried so hard to make himself seem sorry.. not that he isn't.

"I'm sorry Viese, Iris. I promise I'll try to make it home earlier next time."

"That's what you said yesterday." She sighed out.

Felt couldn't helped but to let out a nervous chuckle and Iris only watched on as the duo continue their small argument.

"But…" Viese began and seemed to have calmed down. "I guess it's better than for you to be out there fighting." She gave one of her genuine smile that just seem to melt anyone's heart.

* * *

As they ate their dinner, Felt watched as Viese fed Iris her dinner and how the younger girl smiled brightly as Viese lovingly stroked her hair… she'd make a great wife. Just then, Felt face went red and he got quiet all of a sudden which made the two concern over him.

"Felt…? Are you alright?" Viese asked, the hint of worry didn't go unnoticed by Felt.

He tilted his head up slightly, meeting the gaze of his two 'siblings' and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong!"

Viese and Iris only gave a smile as they continue to fed one another and Felt only watch on with a smile on his face.

* * *

As the sky got darker, the breeze in Eden got colder.

Despite the risk of getting a cold, Felt went outside to watch the sky. Stars falling from the sky made him thought of the times when he was younger. When he and Viese would lay down on the grassy field of Marmel Forest together to watch stars falling from the heavens and made thousands of wishes… one wish he recalled was how Viese wished they would always be together and he also remembered how he made that wish as well.

Closing his eyes, he recalled the thousands of hints that Viese gave about her feelings…

At first he didn't payed much attention to it since he was always a bit clueless about these things and he only thought of Viese as his sister!

But as he was separated from her, he learned that he began to cherish her more and more. He was always anticipating a letter from her. Often wondering how was she and …did he even came across her thoughts just like how she came across his daily.

There was so many things he wanted to say… just before he was fossilized by Chaos , the only thing that remains at the back of his mind was Viese… the regrets he had for not telling her how much she means to him before he left… he thought that was the end of it and that he had failed to save Eden. To save his friends… to save Viese.

But when he was cured and seeing the person who he wanted to see so badly before him, tears running down her face. Felt was washed with relief.

He recalled how warm was Viese's embrace at the time. It still is. And that was probably the first time he had held her so dearly.

So many things he wanted to say at the time… but all of it were cut short.

Now that he had the chance to be with her again, he didn't know why he didn't expressed the feelings he had.

Maybe he was afraid that if he did, it would push her further away. Though when he thought about it, maybe Viese wanted the same thing as well…

The door suddenly opened and Felt turn around to see Viese looking at him.

"There you are." She smiled and handed him a blanket.

"It's cold out here. Iris already fell asleep."

"That's good." Felt smiled as he wrapped the blanket onto his body to shield himself from the cold.

Viese's eyes suddenly changed to the same pool of concern he knew but suddenly her eyes caught the sight of the Share Ring she had given him before he went to Belkhyde gracing his right ring finger.

"You didn't take it off?" She asked softly, breaking the silence between them.

"Huh?"

"The Share Ring." She said, pointing to his.

Felt face heated up and he avoids looking into her mesmerizing blue eyes. "N-no… I guess I forgot to. But I rather keep it on."

Viese's face went the same shade of red as his and she didn't knew what took over her as she grabbed the male's hand and gave it a squeeze before scooting close to him to rest her head against his shoulder.

Felt could've swore his heart was going to burst as he exhaled the familiar air around him. Viese's hand was so warm he swore he could feel himself melting to her touches. "Viese…" He began "Felt…" She cut him off but she quickly pull away but her fingers were still intertwined with his as she spoke. "Is something bothering you? … You've became quiet. Iris was worried as well.. and I…"

But before she could finish, she found herself spun and was forced to meet the gaze of the person she held so dearly to her heart. She found herself lost for words as his eyes gave her the familiar warmth she had long for. There was something oddly comforting from the way how silent the town was and Viese gather all the courage she could muster to bring her hand to brush gently against Felt's face.

She had long for this… to finally be alone with him. To finally let him know of the feelings she had tried so hard to keep it hidden from him. At first, she did decided to tell him how she felt after their fight with Palaxius but she was just afraid of rejection… not to mention she was also afraid that Felt might've developed feelings for either Fee or Noin considering they were both beautiful and far more interesting than her…

But her worries melted away as she felt a pair of warm lips pressed against her and she couldn't helped but to press against his lips, savoring in the sweet sensation and melting against it. She closed her eyes, thanking Lilith for this magical moment. Felt lips was oddly warm.. despite basking the cold breeze earlier not that she mind.

It took all the courage within him to do this but Felt found the end result was rewarding. At first he was afraid Viese might push him away or scream at him and wanting nothing to do with him but from her reaction, Felt worries was washed away.

The first to pull away was Viese, gasping for breath. Felt will forever remember the way she look after their first kiss. Face as red as fire. "Viese…" He began as he pulls her body closer to his and felt she rested her palm against his chest. He gave her a loving kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry… for not realizing sooner. What you meant to me… how I feel about you… I'm sorry, Viese." Felt spoke sincerely. Taking notice of the pain and sincerity in his voice, Viese smiled lovingly as she wrapped her arms around him. " It's okay Felt… I-I love you. I wanted to tell you but we were just so caught up… and I…"

"I love you too, Viese." Felt stopped her from continuing on. He gave her a loving smile as he gave a small peck on her forehead.

"I'm happy to be home… I'm happy to be with you. I promise from now on, I'll never leave you again.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this and I decided to make more mushy sweet fanfic ~ Please leave a review and let me know what I should improve on!**


End file.
